Alternate Universe Sailor Moon: The Beginning Part 1
by kumikolynn
Summary: Many centuries ago when our universe was at peace there existed the Moon Kingdom and the Amaterasu Kingdom. This is the story of those kingdoms, their children and the fate that was chosen for them. {Finally finished!}
1. Act 1: Only Mother Understands

"How is she doing tonight?" A woman's voice whispered from outside the door.

"I can't get her to talk to me," a man's voice sighed gruffly. Cira continued to stare out at the night sky.

"Cira," the woman knocked at her door softly, "may I come in?" Before Cira could answer the woman had pushed the door open and walked into her room. "Cira," the soft voice spoke, "how are you feeling tonight?" Cira turned around and faced her mother. Her mother wore a floor length strapless yellow dress. In the middle of her chest she wore a golden brooch that resembled the sun.

"I'm fine, Mother," Cira sighed and shifted her gaze to the floor. Her mother sat down beside her and brushed Cira's butterscotch blonde bangs out of her face.

"Your father is worried about you," her mother whispered to her, "and I am as well." Cira avoided her mother's golden yellow eyes and began fidgeting with her fingers. "I wish you would talk to us," her mother continued as she placed her hands over Cira's.

"I'm fine, Mother," she finally smiled and looked up at her mother, "I really am." Cira's mother studied her for a bit silently.

"If you were truly fine your eyes would be smiling as well," her mother finally deducted. Cira shook her head.

"Nothing gets past you," she chuckled lightly then turned and faced her mother. "All I want is to be included," she sighed, "people treat me different because I'm your daughter." Cira's mother sighed.

"Then you wish to not be my daughter?" Her eyes dimmed considerably as she stared at her daughter.

"That's not it," Cira shook her hands and head trying to reassure her mother, "it's just, well, I don't know." Cira's mother embraced her in a loving hug. Their blonde hair tangled together as if it were hugging as well.

"How about this?" Her mother whispered, "we am going to Earth on the morrow. Would you like to come with me? Get out of here for a bit?" Cira jerked back and looked at her mother.

"You'd let me come?" Her blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"If it makes my daughter's eyes dance then who am I to deny her?" Her mother giggled softly.

"Thank you, Mama," Cira smiled. Her mother lifted herself from the seat and walked toward the door.

"We're leaving bright and early in the morning," she said as she looked over her shoulder at her daughter, "make sure you're up." Cira nodded and watched as her mother left the room pulling the door closed behind her. Cira stared up at the sky and smiled.

_"__Finally, a day out of here," _she thought to herself, _"I can't wait."_


	2. Act 2: Journey to Earth

Cira stood at the bottom of the steps and paced back and forth waiting for her parents.

"Mom said bright and early," she mumbled, "what's bright and early to her mean?"

"Excuse me," a guy said from behind her. Cira turned around and smiled lightly at Sol. Sol was her mother's advisor and her private teacher. He rubbed his silver eyes sleepily. "Princess, what are you doing up so early?" He put his glasses case out and placed his glasses on his tiny face. "Are you up preparing for your tests?" Cira made an icky face at him causing him to laugh.

"No, I'm going to Earth with Mother and Father today," she smiled.

"We're coming," her mother giggled as she floated down the stairs so effortlessly. Behind her grumbled a half sleep gentleman. His onyx colored hair was a bit disheveled and his eyes were barely open. "Your father is having a hard time this morning," she chuckled motioning to the man behind her.

"Good morning, Father," Cira smiled at him. He stopped in mid-step and smiled at his daughter. He raked his hands through his hair until it fell flat on his head. His eyes widened and smiled down at Cira.

"Good morning, beautiful," his gruff morning voice laughed. He lifted his daughter high into the air and spun her around. She giggled delightfully. "Are we ready to go this morning?" He asked as he set her back down. She nodded and rushed out the door. Her mother and father followed behind her and climbed into the carriage. The carriage pulled away and Cira stared out the window as they rode past different planets and stars.

_"__It's so peaceful out here," _she smiled to herself. Her mother and father exchanged smiles as they watched their daughter. Their carriage entered Earth's atmosphere and landed outside of a white kingdom.

"I sometimes forget how long that ride is," her mother giggled and stretched as she climbed out the carriage. Her father shook his head and just laughed. "Now," her mother turned to her and smiled, "you be a good girl." She paused and shook her head. "I don't need to tell you that," she smiled brightly, "just have fun." Cira nodded and walked over to a garden full of flowers. She sat down in the midst of it and ran her fingers over the petals of a flower.

"That one's called an alstroemeria," a voice said behind her, "or a Peruvian lily, the flower of friendship and devotion." Cira turned around and looked at the person behind her. He wore white royal clothes with gold accents and bore a crescent moon on his forehead. He sat down near her and smiled. "My name Celino," he extended his hand for hers, "the prince of the Moon Kingdom." Cira turned her back to him,

"And I'm uninterested." Celino's mouth hung open shocked that he had been rejected by her. He felt an interest in Cira and was determined to pursue it.


	3. Act 3: Peruvian Lilies

Cira climbed back into the carriage with her mother and father.

"I hear Serenity's son was with her today," her mother said as she nudged Cira's father's arm.

"Yeah," he replied a bit uninterested in the conversation. After listening to her and Serenity gab all day he could use a little peace and quiet. He leaned against his wife and smiled lightly at her. She gazed over at their daughter and he sat up.

"Did you get a chance to talk with him?" Cira's mother asked her.

"No," Cira lied and stared out the window, "can we come to Earth more often, Mother?" Cira's mother's eyes widen.

"Sure we can," she smiled. The three of them were quiet the rest of the ride. Upon arriving at the palace Cira climbed out and skipped happily toward her room. As soon as she entered her room she spotted a vase of Peruvian lilies on her dresser. She touched each petal softly and giggled.

"Knock, knock," her mother smiled as she entered her room. "Peruvian lilies?" She inquired. "Who are they from?" Cira searched through the flowers for a card. At last she spotted in and crinkled her face when she read it.

"Celino," she sighed, "the prince of the moon." She tossed the card on the dresser and stared at the lilies.

"My, my," her mother teased, "it seems like someone made a new friend."

"He isn't a friend at all, Mother," Cira groaned, "just some annoying little…" Cira groaned again and flung herself back onto her bed.

"Well the flowers he sent are beautiful," her mother smiled still teasing her daughter, "flowers of friendship and devotion." Her mother caressed the lilies then exited her room. Cira sat up and stared at the flowers.

_"__They are beautiful," _she smiled to herself. The moons hung in the night sky. A beacon of light in the darkness. Tonight the moons seemed to glow brighter as if they were glowing for her. Cira shook her head and pulled the curtains of her balcony door closed. An orange striped kitten ran into her room and mewed at her. She lifted the kitten off the floor and placed it on the bed.

"Peruvian lilies," she smiled as she rubbed the kitten's head, "he sent Peruvian lilies."


	4. Act 4: Shitennou

Four men dressed in grey pants and matching jackets stood before Cira's mother and father.

"Your highness," the silver haired guy stepped forward and bowed before the king and queen, "we will protect your kingdoms with our lives." The three other gentlemen followed suit and bowed before their king and queen.

"Oh, Kunzite," Cira's mother laughed, "you don't have to bow before us." She laughed lightly and shook her head. Kunzite lifted himself from the ground and stared up at the queen.

"That is our custom though, my queen," he smiled lightly.

"Very well then," Cira's mother smiled back. The king dismissed the generals from the court.

"Kunzite," Zoicite whispered as he grabbed ahold of Kunzite's jacket sleeve. Kunzite turned to Zoicite and pulled him close.

"Yes, Zoicite," he whispered back. Zoicite's face burned bright red in Kunzite's arms. He stammered and stumbled over his words attempting to form complete sentences. "What's the matter," Kunzite teased, "cat got your tongue?" Around the corner they heard loud giggles and Jadeite rolled his eyes. "It seems that we have an audience," Kunzite raised an eyebrow still holding Zoicite close to him.

"Who's there?" Nephrite shouted as he placed his hand on his sheathed sword. Cira rounded the corner and beamed brightly at them.

"You two are just so adorable," she giggled as she looked at Zoicite and Kunzite. Zoicite squirmed free from Kunzite's grasp and shifted his gaze down to his feet. Nephrite relaxed his hand and leaned on the wall.

"Should you be lurking around the palace all times of the day?" He teased her as he shook his finger at her. Cira pouted and folded her arms.

"It's my home too," she whined, "why should I have to stay up in my room all day? Or with that weird tutor?" She stuck her tongue out and made an icky face. Jadeite and Nephrite burst out laughing but then were silenced by Kunzite. He smiled down at her.

"As long as you're down here," he smiled, "how about you show us around?" Cira unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do I look like," she said sassily, "your tour guide?" The men exchanged quiet glances at each other feeling uneasy. She laughed and smiled at them. "I'm just kidding," she bent over and placed her hands on her knees laughing loudly, "you should've seen the looks on your faces." She stood up straight and shook her head. "If you're going to stick around here you have to be a bit more," she paused and pondered, "loose." She began leading the Shitennou around the palace showing them the different rooms and chambers. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and turned to them. An eerie creepy smiled appeared on her face and she whispered, "I know where all the snacks are too."

"Who would have thought that such a pretty face could express such a creepy smile," Nephrite whispered and nudged Jadeite. Finally she led them to their chambers and pointed to the room at the end of the hall.

"That's my room," she said, "I'm guessing since your rooms are here that you're here to protect me."

"You, your parents and the kingdom," Kunzite knelt on one knee before her. Cira smirked at Zoicite then giggled.

"Asking me to marry you is too much," she giggled as she watched Zoicite's face. Zoicite had folded his arms and turned away from them. "I'm just kidding," she smiled as Kunzite stood to his feet. She looked carefully at each of the men that stood before her and pointed to the stones on their forehead. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite?"

"That's correct," Nephrite smiled at her softly, "if you ever need us just call us and we'll be there." Cira nodded and headed down the hall towards her room. She pushed the door open then turned around.

"My name is Cira," she curtsied then headed into her room and closed the door.

"Such a precious girl," Nephrite sighed softly. Kunzite turned to his men.

"Don't forget," he said, "it's our job to protect her at all costs." The three generals nodded then headed to their separate rooms. "It's our job," Kunzite smiled as he stared out at the sky.


	5. Act 5: The Invitation

He peeked over the bushes making sure that no one was around then he dashed to the front gate. He heard people coming towards him and he hid between the columns of the palace.

"I think it's nice that Cira and the generals are friends," Cira's mother said to the man that walked beside her.

"As long as they don't forget that they have a job to do," the man mumbled. Cira's mother turned and looked at Cira's father. She bit her bottom lip and giggled lightly. He smiled at her and pressed her against one of the palace columns.

"Do you remember when we first met, Erebus?" Cira's mother smiled as she pulled Cira's father close to her. He brushed her golden hair over her shoulder and leaned in close to her.

"Of course, I do, Malina," he whispered in her ear. She blushed feeling his warm breath near the nape of her neck. He trapped her between the column and his body then gently kissed her lips. Malina shivered under his lips then turned her face away from him.

"You don't chase me anymore like you used to," she pouted playfully at her lover. Erebus sighed and shook his head then turned to the side freeing her.

"That's because you don't run anymore," he smirked at her. Malina stared at him out the corner of her eye then dashed away from him holding her dress up. She giggled as he chased her. "You know I always catch you," he laughed. The guy peeked from around the column and let out a relieved sigh. He hurried into the palace and up the stairwell. At the top of the stairs he pondered which direction to go.

"Four paths to choose," he whispered, "but only one is the right one." He closed his eyes and picked a random pathway. He crept down the hallway quietly past two sets of doors. Suddenly he was grabbed and pulled inside a room. He turned and looked at the perp. There stood Cira with her arms crossed and her golden hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"I'm glad I found you," Celino smiled as he jumped to his feet, "er, well you found me."

"What are you even doing here?" Cira groaned and rolled her eyes. He fumbled around in his jacket pockets.

"I, uh, wanted to," he stumbled then pulled something from his pocket, "ice skating will be opening in my kingdom." He shoved the invite in her hands. "I'd really like if you came." Cira stared down at the invitation then looked up at him.

"Me? Ice skate?" She giggled awkwardly and shook her head. "I can't."

"It's not like it's a date," Celino responded as his blue eyes pleaded. She shook her head.

"I don't know how," she explained, "we don't ice skate here. It's too hot." Celino nodded finally understanding.

"I can show you how," he smiled, "it'll be fun." He grabbed her hand and quietly opened the door. Cira felt her heart race slightly. She tugged from him and bit her bottom lip. "You look cute like that," he smiled, "but I think I like your hair down." He reached toward her head preparing to pull the ponytail holder out then stopped and laughed. Cira had shut her eyes and crinkled her nose up. He covered his mouth attempting to stifle his laughs. Cira opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I'll think about it," she groaned and pouted at him. He pulled her close to him and smiled at her.

"I hope I'll see you there," he whispered to her then turned to exit the room.

"Wait," she called behind him. He smiled and turned to her. "You should probably leave from the balcony," she smiled and gestured to the balcony behind her, "wouldn't want to get caught." He nodded and began climbing over the balcony.

"I hope you'll come," he smiled as he disappeared behind over the balcony.


	6. Act 6: Her Decision

Cira crept through the castle quietly in her pajamas. She peeked around the corner to see if anyone was around then snuck out to the courtyard. She sat by the golden colored fountain and stared up at the sky.

"Are you alright out here, Princess," Kunzite smiled down at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled back and tucked her curls behind her ear. Kunzite sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and tilted his head staring at her. Cira tugged at her pajama shirt nervously.

"You and Zoicite are in love, right?" She finally mumbled. A surprised look plastered itself on Kunzite's face. Cira continued tugging at her shirt.

"I don't know if it's defined as love," Kunzite smiled trying to explain, "all I know is that when I'm with him the world seems like a different place." A soft breeze blew his silver hair in front of his face. He brushed his hair out his face and stared up at the sky.

_"__He looks like an angel," _she thought to herself as a soft smile spread across her face. Kunzite blinked then shifted his stare to her.

"What brought that question on?" Kunzite inquired. Cira shook her head then stood to her feet. Kunzite stood beside her and escorted her back into the palace. They reached her chamber doors and Cira curtsied to Kunzite. He bowed and smiled at her. Later that day she searched the palace for Zoicite.

"Zoicite," Cira called behind him. Zoicite turned around and waved to Cira. "I have a question for you," she smiled and walked alongside of him. "Do you love Kunzite?" Zoicite's face reddened at her question.

"Love is a very strong word," he blushed avoiding her gaze, "I'm not even sure if that's the word for it." Cira walked quietly with Zoicite. "It's more like a consuming fire," he chuckled, "it drowns everything in its wake until there's nothing left." He looked over at Cira and smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"It's like," Zoicite pondered quietly, "when he's with me I feel like there's nothing I couldn't do. Almost like I'm invincible." He smiled and placed his hands over his chest. "It's just different," he laughed a bit uneasily.

"Like crazy and wild when your heart is on fire?"

"Nope," Zoicite smiled and shook his head, "it's calm." He tapped his index finger on his lips. "Like everything is right in the world," he smiled.

"Like the calm before a storm?" Cira questioned. Zoicite nodded and smiled.

"Exactly like that." Cira hugged him and smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled as she left his side and headed toward the palace gate. Zoicite stood in the hallway slightly confused. Cira stood at the palace gate her hands trembled slightly as she reached for the gate. She pushed the gate open and walked out of it. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispered to herself.


	7. Act 7: Ice Skating

Celino paced back and forth in his room.

"Celino, calm down," Luna shook her head, "what has you so nervous anyway?" Celino stopped pacing and stared at the black cat that sat on his bed.

"The ice rinks will be opening tonight," he said, "and I invited someone." Luna perched up and smiled at him.

"Who is she?" Luna's eyes shifted, "or he?" Celino chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

"I can't say," he finally sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Luna snuggled close to him.

"You can tell me anything," she purred softly. Celino looked down at Luna and leaned close to her.

"The Princess of the Amaterasu Kingdom," he whispered. Luna's eye grew wide and she jumped off his lap.

"You didn't," she gasped. Celino attempted to calm her down. "Celino," she scolded him, "you know associating with anyone from their kingdom is forbidden unless it's overseen by your mother and Queen Malina." Her eyes narrowed at him. "It's close to breaking the taboo." Celino rolled his eyes.

"Well ice skating is overseen by my mother," he smirked at Luna.

"Celino," he heard his mother call, "the rink will be opening soon." Celino stuck his tongue out at Luna and darted from his room. Queen Serenity stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for him. "You know we have to open the rink," she shook her finger at him then smiled, "now let's get out there." She shoved him out the door to the ice rink. The crowd roared at the sight of the prince and the queen. Celino lifted his hands like a rock star and the crowd roared louder. He switched into his ice skates then skated out to the center of the rink.

"The ice rink is now open," he smiled as he announced to the crowd. Thousands of ice skaters rushed onto the rink and skated around in small groups and pairs.

"It seems like everyone is having fun," Queen Serenity smiled as she skated past him. Celino nodded and scanned the ice rink. On the outside of the rink he spotted a blonde haired girl watching everyone skate.

_"__I can't believe she came," _he thought as he made his way over to her.

"Celino," a group of guys skated toward him and pushed him in the other direction.

"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus," he smiled at his friends, "how are you guys doing?" They circled around him laughing and smiling. Celino looked over at the blonde girl. She stood on the edge of the rink. Her cheeks were pink and rosy from the cold. Her eyes scanned the rink as if she were looking for someone. Finally her eyes reached his and she smiled lightly at him. Celino pushed through his friends. "I'll skate with you guys later," he called to them as he skated to Cira.

"I wasn't going to come," she said to him twisting her smile into a gentle pout. Celino grabbed her hand and helped her onto the ice.

"I'm really glad you did," he smiled as he skated slowly with her. Queen Serenity watched as the two of them skated. Cira fumbled around and Celino attempted to keep her balanced. The two of them laughed wildly as they bumbled around the rink.

"Who is that skating with our son?" A tall blonde haired asked as he held Serenity close to him.

"I believe she's the future queen of Amaterasu," she smiled as she watched them.


	8. Act 8: Sneaking to Earth

Cira took a deep breath and stared at the device in front of her.

"Our kingdom is connected through others by teleportation devices," her mother's voice echoed in her ears. Cira chewed on her thumbnail nervously and paced back and forth.

"If I get in," she began to reason with herself, "I can go to Earth. Mother doesn't mind if I go to Earth." She nodded. "But I'm going to see him," she sighed, "and I know that's not allowed." She continued to pace back and forth. "Mother broke a taboo and there were no repercussions," she said to the machine, "she married the dark prince."

"If you're going to go," a man said from behind her, "you should go now." Cira turned around and saw Jadeite standing there.

"Jadeite," she stammered, "I wasn't…" Jadeite raised his hand and silenced her.

"I have no intention of telling you how to live your life," he smiled, "just promise me you'll be careful." Cira nodded and Jadeite gave her a push inside the machine. "Hurry back," he smiled and waved as she disappeared from the kingdom. Cira was hurled through space until she reached Earth.

"Princess," Celino called out to her and smiled. Cira blushed and walked halfway to him. For once she felt calm and peaceful. Celino grabbed her hand.

"I want to show you something," he smiled as he led her through a garden. He stopped in the middle of the garden and released her hand. He crossed his arms and smiled feeling quite pleased with himself. A brook ran through the middle of the garden. Cira knelt down and placed her hand in the stream. Celino watched as excitement filled her eyes. A few fish brushed up against her as they swam by her. Cira jumped to her feet and followed the stream to the river.

"Celino," she called to him, "you just have to see this." Celino followed her voice and stared out at all the animals that sat near the river. Her eyes danced wildly reflecting the sun's light. She sat down and tucked her legs under her dress. A warm breeze blew her golden curls around her face. The sun hung high in the sky above them. "This planet is filled with so much wonder," her soft voice whispered. Celino sat beside her and stared at her.

"Yeah," he sighed happily. Out of the corner of her eye Cira caught Celino gazing at her.

"What?" She asked. "Is there something on my face?" Celino caressed her face causing her heart to race. He brought his face close to hers and closed his eyes.

"Your heart is asking to be silenced," he whispered to her then kissed her lips gently and sweetly. All at once a flood of emotions rushed over her heart and then just as quickly as they came, they disappeared giving her a calm and peaceful feeling.

_"__This must be what Zoicite meant," _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Celino broke the kiss and smiled at Cira then jumped to his feet. Cira watched him feeling a bit confused.

"Her lips stole my first kiss," he shouted to the wildlife around him, "but her eyes stole my heart." He smiled down at her and watched as her face turned red. Cira covered her face and turned away from him.

"Celino," she gasped, "sit down." He smiled down at her.

"Make me," he laughed. Cira reached up and grabbed the sleeve of his coat then pulled him down. He fell onto her and blushed. Cira smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around him. She trapped his lips with a kiss then turned away from him and smiled.

"It looks like I made you," she giggled coyly as Celino stared down at her.

"Indeed you did."


	9. Act 9: Secret Meetings

Cira opened the door to her bedroom quietly and was greeted by four smiling generals.

"Good morning, Princess," they smiled at her, "where are you off to this morning?" Cira stood there with her mouth wide open then composed herself and smiled.

"Just taking a little walk," she smiled as she squeezed past the generals.

"A walk down to where," Kunzite inquired already knowing the answer.

"Down to the courtyard to look at the fountain," she responded with a nod.

"Then we'll come with you," Nephrite smiled. Just then Zoicite grabbed her left arm and entwined their arms together.

"No," she shook her head, "that's okay. I can go by myself." Zoicite flashed her a wide toothy grin.

"We'll come with you," he smiled not releasing her arm. She sighed and glared at Jadeite.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he apologized, "I began to run out of excuses." He hung his head in shame as Kunzite stepped forward.

"I don't mind you going down to Earth," he said to her, "we just need to make sure you're safe." Cira apologized and led them to the teleportation machine on the outside of the kingdom walls. Zoicite clung tightly to Cira's arm unsure of the machine.

"It's fine, Zoicite," she smiled at him, "I do it all the time." Zoicite stared at Cira then looked at Kunzite. Cira led him into the machine and the other generals packed inside. Cira groaned and shifted around the generals as the teleportation machine transferred them to Earth. The generals tumbled out and Cira just chuckled lightly. "You guys are so silly," she smiled. Her eyes scanned the place where they hand landed and she pouted lightly.

"He isn't here yet," Zoicite remarked and shook his head, "maybe he's running late." Cira gasped and grabbed his hand.

"There's something I want to show you before he gets here," she smiled as she ran to the garden where she first had her date with Celino. The other generals followed behind their excited princess. Finally she stopped and pointed to a bunch of orange and yellow roses. "Every time I see these," she smiled at Zoicite and Kunzite, "I think of you two." Zoicite blushed and bent down to smell the flowers.

"They smell so nice," he smiled as he stood up straight again.

"I think this one is more of Zoicite's type," Kunzite smiled as he handed his love a pink rose. Zoicite smiled and twirled the rose in his hand. In the distance, Jadeite saw a group of guys running in their direction.

"We have company," he said as he placed his hand on his sheathed sword. Kunzite pushed Cira behind him and the generals prepared to draw their weapons.

"Wait," a voice called from behind the warriors.

"Celino," Cira gasped and pushed past Kunzite. Between her and Celino stood a blonde haired warrior. His blue eyes burned deeply into hers as he stared at her. Three other warriors stood behind him prepared to protect their prince.

"Venus," Celino sighed, "she's not going to hurt me." The warrior named Venus stepped aside and allowed Celino to pass. Cira rushed into Celino's arms and whispered to him,

"It seems like forever since we've been together." Celino laughed and shook his head.

"It's only been a week, my dear," he whispered back then eyed the men standing behind Cira. "What's with the entourage?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she giggled. Celino nodded and took a step back.

"These are the warriors that serve our queen," he said as seriously as he could. Cira snickered quietly. "They're my closest friends as well," he smiled as he pointed to each warrior, "Venus is their fearless leader." Venus bowed to Cira. "Mercury is the brains of the operation." Mercury bowed. "Jupiter is brute strength." Jupiter bowed. "And Mars is the heart behind the whole thing." Mars bowed. Cira curtsied to the warriors and smiled.

"A pleasure to meet you all," she said her voice a bit quiet. Celino nodded at the men behind Cira.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, right," she turned to her generals and pointed to the stones on their foreheads, "Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite." Celino and his men stood there and stared at Cira. "Kunzite is the leader of the group," she smiled at Kunzite then pointed at Zoicite, "Zoicite is the brains of the group." Kunzite and Zoicite waved. "Nephrite and Jadeite," she thought for a bit, "they equally help keep the group together." She turned and faced Celino. "Most importantly," she smiled, "they're my friends and they're really great. It's like having three older brothers and a little brother." Celino extended his hand toward Cira.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" He smiled at Cira. She nodded and slid his hand into hers.

"You guys behave," she smiled teasingly. Kunzite nodded and stared at the warriors in front of him.

"Please don't mistake us for a group of lowly servants," Venus said as he turned his back to the generals, "if it ever came between your princess and our prince we'd choose him every time."

"As would we with our princess," Kunzite shot back. Venus began to walk away from them and his men followed. Mars glanced back over his shoulder at Jadeite and smiled lightly then hurried to catch up with his group.

"It seems like someone has caught Jadeite's eye," Nephrite teased as he nudged Jadeite's arm. Jadeite turned away hiding his red face from his fellow generals.

"N-no," he blushed. Kunzite laughed and patted Jadeite on the back.

"It's alright, brother," he smiled, "just don't let it get in the way of your duty."


	10. Act 10: A Rude Awakening

Cira groggily shuffled to her chamber door. She groaned and reached for the knob pulling the door open. There at her door stood Kunzite with his arms crossed. Surrounding him were Zoicite, Nephrite and Jadeite.

"Huh?" She whined softly as she rubbed her blue eyes. Celino poked his head from behind Kunzite and smiled at her. She gasped and Kunzite covered her mouth.

"He said he wanted to see you," Kunzite growled, "we caught him sneaking around the palace." Celino frowned at Cira as Kunzite stepped to the side. "You know the rules, Princess," he said to Cira.

"I know," she frowned and made puppy dog eyes at him, "please don't tell Mother and Father." Kunzite's expression softened and he smiled at her.

"Just this once," he said as he pulled her chamber door closed. Celino bounced on her canopy bed and smiled at her.

"You look cute in your jammies," he teased. Cira smiled softly at him.

"It isn't even morning time," she sighed, "the moon is still out." She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"The moon is always out, silly," he laughed as he slid under the covers with her.

"What are you even doing here?" She scolded him very sleepily. He pulled her close to him and rested her head on his chest.

"My heart said I needed to be with you," he whispered. Cira blushed and giggled then threw the covers off of them.

"You can't be in my bed," she gasped and stared at him, "what would my parents say?"

"Well your dad might kill me," he said then shrugged, "your mom might fry me, but I don't care." He smiled at her. "My heart wants what it wants." Cira stared down at him and sighed.

"I guess there's no getting rid of you today," she giggled and cuddled into his arms.

"There's no getting rid of me ever," he kissed the top of her head and held her close.


	11. Act 11: Caught

Cira raced down to the teleportation machine excited to see Celino. It was bound to be winter-time on Earth and she was excited to see the snow. She had dressed warmly this time donning a winter coat that her father had gotten her the last time he visited Earth. It was decorated in white and gold much like the attire they wore in the Moon Kingdom. She slipped inside of the machine and before she knew it she had arrived on Earth. Celino stood in the middle of a frozen field and smiled at her.

"Hello, my love," she cooed as she dashed up to him. Celino wrapped her in his arms then planted a welcoming kiss on her lips. She trembled lightly not knowing whether it was from the cold or from his kiss.

"Your first winter on Earth," he smiled as he held her hand in his. Leaned up against a snow covered tree Cira spotted a very disapproving Venus. She smiled at him and he turned his back to her. "The cold has frozen his heart," Celino laughed as they walked past Venus. He led her to the river she had come to love.

"Celino," she gasped, "what happened?" The river had frozen over and all the wildlife has disappeared.

"The Earth is sleeping," he smiled as he handed her a pair of ice skates, "when the sun isn't as warm as it should be it causes things to freeze." He laced up his skates and waited for her.

"So it's our fault?" She whispered as tears began to form around her eyes. Celino shook his head.

"It's just a part of life," he smiled, "your mother allows Earth to sleep every now and then." Cira stood to her feet a bit shakily still unused to the feeling of ice skates. He extended his hand and helped her out on the ice. They skated together side by side for what seemed like hours.

"Winter on Earth is much different than winter at home," she said quietly then looked at Celino, "but this must be normal to you." Celino spun away from her and showed off some of his skills.

"Not normal," he said, "but it certainly isn't much different than my home." He extended his arms to her and she grabbed onto him. He pulled her close and smiled. "Your skating is much better than when you first came to visit," he teased her. Cira stuck her tongue out at him. "By the way," he whispered as if he finally noticed her coat, "gold and white suit you very well." Cira felt her cheeks grow hot and lost her balance causing both of them to fall onto the ice. Celino helped her to her feet and laughed. "Your cheeks get just as red as day one," he teased her some more. The cold winter wind wrapped around them causing Cira to shiver and sneeze.

"This weather is unforgiving," she giggled lightly as her nose turned red.

"Maybe that's enough winter for one day," he agreed as he helped her off the ice. Cira stared up at the clouds as they floated by slowly.

"I should head back now," she whispered as she clung to him. Venus approached the two of them.

"It's getting late," he said in a voice almost as cold as the wind. Cira nodded and looked up at Celino.

"I'll see you again," he smiled as he let go of her reluctantly. Cira nodded and teleported back to Amaterasu.

"And where are you coming from young lady?" Her mother stood in front of the teleportation machine with her arms crossed.

"Mother," she gasped, "I, um." She hung her head in defeat. Her mother's glare was colder than the wind she had just experienced. "I just wanted to see what winter was like," she finally whispered. Her mother unfolded her arms and held them out for her daughter.

"I remember what it's like to be in love," Queen Malina smiled as she embraced her daughter. Cira swallowed hard fearing her mother had discovered the reason she was sneaking away to Earth. "The Earth first caught me by surprise and now my love for it is undying," she whispered. Cira smiled up at her mother.

"The Earth really is beautiful," she replied, "it's full of surprises and changes."

"Unlike our home," her mother agreed. Cira walked beside her mother back to the palace and up to Cira's room. Malina removed Cira's coat and hung it up as Cira climbed into bed. "Cira," her mother smiled as she stood in her doorway, "whenever you want to talk about him I'll always listen." She closed the door and giggled outside of it. Cira pulled the covers over her head.

"I've been caught," she groaned trying to warm herself up.


	12. Act 12: The Taboo

Cira walked back and forth in her mother's chambers as she rambled on and on about Celino. Queen Malina listened to her daughter quietly. After Cira finally finished she sat down and looked at her mother.

"Cira," her mother finally said, "you know the rule about people from the sun and people from the moon." Cira hung her head preparing herself for the rest of the speech about breaking taboo. "Love knows no rules," Malina said and smiled at her daughter.

"Why does that rule even exist?" Cira inquired.

"Long ago there was a king who loved a queen," Malina explained, "but other people were jealous of their love so the queen's people and the king's people waged war on each other. Many lives were lost and they both ended up dying as well." Malina paused and looked at her daughter. "I've always questioned that story," she said, "even now as I'm telling it to you. Relationships between different forces have always been forbidden. Many galaxies even frown on my relationship with your father." Malina frowned a bit then shook her head and shrugged. "Love knows no rules and I don't feel that true love should be stopped." Cira squealed delightfully and smiled at her mother.

"Then I can still see him?" Cira inquired making sure she was understand her mother fully. Malina nodded and smiled.

"I only want to see my daughter happy," she smiled and hugged Cira. "However," she said cautiously, "I can't say the same thing for Serenity. She's a great friend and has overlooked the taboo I've broken, but she may not been too lax with her son." Cira nodded and stared into her mother's golden yellow eyes.

"I hope she's as nice as you," Cira smiled.

"Celino," Venus growled as he pushed the prince against the wall, "you need to come to your senses." Jupiter pried Venus off of Celino and glared down at Venus.

"I understand your anger," Jupiter said, "but don't you dare treat our prince like that." Mercury helped Celino to his feet and Celino dusted off his jacket.

"I can be with whoever I want to," Celino shot back at Venus.

"Not as a prince of the moon you can't," Venus argued. The two guys stared each other down.

"Then I won't be the prince of the moon," Celino decided and turned his back on Venus.

"Surely you don't mean that," Mars said as he looked at Celino. Celino turned to Mars and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"If it means I can be with her then I do," Celino sighed. Mars turned and looked at Venus who shot him an angry glare.

"Then I will follow you to the end of the universe," Mars said as he stared back at Venus. "It's my job to protect you no matter what." Celino placed his other hand on Mars' shoulder and shook his head.

"I can't allow that," Celino laughed lightly.

"No matter what you say I'm going wherever you go," Mars smiled, "you're my friend and friends help their friends." Tears formed in the corners of Celino's eyes and he hugged Mars tightly. Serenity floated past the room then stopped and peeked in.

"What's going on in here?" She smiled feeling a bit nosy.

"Mom," Celino said as he released Mars, "we need to talk." Queen Serenity listened as her son and Venus talked back and forth and occasionally over each other. She raised her hand and silenced both of them.

"Celino," she spoke, "I'm well aware that you know about that taboo." Celino opened his mouth and prepared to speak, but was silenced by his mother again. "However," she smiled at him, "I'm not sure you'll ever know love like this again." Venus' mouth hung open. "So I give you our blessing." She lifted herself from his bed and exited his room. Celino smirked widely at Venus then stuck his tongue out at him.

"I guess she isn't all that bad," Venus mumbled as he crossed his arms, "she even makes you smile." Venus rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Celino hugged Venus and lifted him into the air. "Hey," Venus shouted, "cut that out! Let me down!" Celino lowered Venus back down and smiled.

"I've got her approval," Celino smiled.


	13. Act 13: The Other Woman

Celino sat by the river and waited for Cira to appear. This time was the first time that Venus hadn't insisted on going or sending anyone else with him. Now that his mother was fine with them seeing each other he didn't have to sneak away. He peeked inside the basket his mother had prepared for them and smiled at all the food.

"I don't usually prepare food," his mother laughed as she handed him the basket, "but it's not every day that my son falls in love."  
>"Um, excuse me," a voice whispered from behind him. Celino turned around and saw a red headed lady standing there. "You're Prince Celino, aren't you?" She whispered never making eye contact with him.<p>

"I am," Celino smiled at the lady. She walked toward him and handed him a square box adorned with red and white wrapping. He took the box and opened it. Inside of the box were little pieces of chocolate. "I absolutely love chocolate," he gasped and popped a piece into his mouth.

"I made it specifically for you," the lady smiled finally looking up at Celino. Her reddish orange eyes sparkled bright in the sun. Celino popped another piece into his mouth and smiled.

"This is so delicious," he cooed popping another piece into his mouth. "Thank you so much, uh," he paused and looked at her, "what's your name?"

"Beryl," she smiled as she watched him eat the honmie-choko she had prepared for him. In the distance Celino spotted Cira. He waved her over and smiled at her.

"This is Beryl," he smiled as he placed another chocolate in his mouth. "She brought us chocolate," he offered Cira a few. Cira frowned and pulled a golden box from the bag she had brought. She opened the box and unveiled her honmie-choko.

"I made you chocolate, too," she pouted at him. "Mother told me on Earth they celebrate something called Valentine's Day and the women make their lovers chocolate," she recovered her box, "but it seems like you don't want my chocolate."

"No, no, no," Celino said trying to reassure Cira, "I definitely want your chocolate." He covered the box Beryl had given him and held his hand out for Cira's box. "Please," he pleaded quietly, "I want to try yours. Please." Cira giggled and handed him the golden box she had brought for him. Beryl crept away silently and watched the two of them from behind a tree.

"What's in the basket?" A nosy Cira inquired and peeked inside.

"Oh, right," Celino gasped, "my mother made us lunch." He began laying the food out on the blanket. The last thing he laid out was a small silver square box that said "To the happy couple." Cira stared at all the food on the blanket then smiled at Celino.

"I guess your mother is a big fan of us," she giggled.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "let's dig in." Cira set her bag beside her then gasped.

"I have something else for you, too," she dug inside the bag and pulled out a tiny box. She placed it in his lap then smiled. Celino looked at Cira then opened the box slowly. Inside of the box was a gold and silver pendant. Etched in gold was a sun and in the silver was a moon. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"I love it."


	14. Act 14: Heartbroken

"Good morning, Prince Celino," Beryl said a bit shakily as she stood in the mirror. A soft smile spread on her lips as she thought about him. She blushed as she thought about his adorable smile. She wrapped her jacket around herself and headed to the garden where he always seemed to be. Upon arriving at the garden she spotted Cira sitting by the river.

"Cira," Celino called out to her as he rushed toward the river. Cira turned around and smiled at Celino. She jumped to her feet and stared at him. A gentle smile spread across her face as she began running away from him. "Cira," Celino stopped in his tracks and stare at her slightly confused.

"Chase me," she giggled as she continued to run. Celino nodded and began to pursue after her laughing. She ran in-between some trees and hid from Celino snickering quietly.

"Cira," he called out to her in a playful voice, "where did you go, darling?" Beryl felt her heart race as he approached the spot where she was hiding. Beryl emerged from behind the trees and smiled at Celino.

"Hello, Prince Celino," she smiled softly at him. Celino nodded and greeted her back kindly. A nervous Beryl began twiddling her thumbs. "Prince Celino," she whispered, "I… um…"

"Beryl," he smiled, "did Cira come running pass here?" Beryl rolled her eyes at the mention of Cira's name. Beryl shook her head and shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot. Celino nodded and continued staring at Beryl feeling a bit uneasy.

"Celino," Beryl stammered, "I… I…" Cira wandered back to the last place she had seen Celino unsure of where he might have gone. In the midst of the trees she saw Celino and a red headed lady. She eased closer to them so she could hear their conversation. "I love you," Beryl finally whispered. She smiled up at Celino gently. A sudden movement in the background caught Celino's eye. He watched as his blonde haired sweetheart dashed away from them.

"Cira," he called to her and began to chase after her. Beryl watched as Celino vanished from in front of her eyes. She followed behind him quietly. Down by the river she saw Cira and Celino talking with each other.

"She said she loves you," Cira said as she stared at her lover.

"But I didn't say it back," he said as he grabbed her hands and pulled her close, "my heart only beats for you, Cira. I love you." Shocked expressions appeared on Cira's and Beryl's face.

"I love you, too," Cira whispered as she allowed him to hold her close. Beryl shook her head forcing back her tears and dashed back to her home. Fire flickered in her eyes as she thought about the two of them together. She stared up at the picture of Celino that hung above her bed.

"How dare you, Celino," she screamed at the picture before bursting into tears, "how dare you?"


	15. Act 15: Repercussions

Cira watched as her father assisted her mother into the carriage.

"We'll be back soon, darling," Queen Malina waved to her daughter. Cira nodded and watched as the carriage drove away.

"They've never been called away to another galaxy," Sol said as he pushed his glasses up, "but apparently it was necessary." Sol turned to a teary eyed Cira and frowned at her. "How about today you don't have any classes?" Cira smiled and hugged Sol then dashed up the stairwell to her room. She pushed open the doors to her balcony and stared up at the sky. The moons seemed brighter than usual and a cool breeze blew through her hair.

"Cira," Zoicite knocked at her door then entered her room, "are you going down to see Celino again today?" Cira looked at Zoicite and pouted,

"He's busy all this week, but he promised he'd write." Zoicite nodded.

"Would you perhaps like to visit Earth with the generals and myself?" He smiled. "I know we're not nearly as fun as Celino, but."

"Are we going now?" Cira rushed up to Zoicite and smiled at him.

"Yes," he smiled, "we'll be down there for a few days." Cira rushed past him and down the stairwell. At the bottom of the stairwell Kunzite smiled at her.

"I guess that's a yes," he laughed. They went to the teleportation machine and teleported to Earth. When they arrived Mars spotted them and stopped in his tracks.

"I was just on my way over there," Mars laughed lightly. Fear filled Cira's eyes as she stared at Mars. "Nothing is wrong, Princess," he smiled, "I was just delivering a present and a letter." Cira squealed as Mars handed her the letter and the present. When she opened the silver box she turned to the generals and smiled.

"He sent me cookies," she giggled. She tore the letter opened and read it then smiled and clutched the letter tightly.

"I hope the cookies taste alright," Mars smiled, "we all sort of suck at cooking."

"You all helped make the cookies," Cira inquired as she smiled back. Mars nodded. Cira smiled. "Unfortunately what I want to give Celino might be a bit awkward coming from you," she giggled causing Mars to turn red. "Will you be heading back now?" She inquired of Mars.

"No," he replied, "not a lot to do since everyone is away." Cira turned to Jadeite and smiled devilishly at him.

"Jadeite could use some company while we're here," she smiled and turned back to Mars. Mars and Jadeite both turned red from embarrassment.

"We're in that cabin over there," Kunzite smiled and led everyone to the house. A few days had passed and Cira and the generals were preparing to return home.

"Thank you for inviting me to stay," Mars bowed to Cira then looked up at Jadeite, "I had a really good time." Cira curtsied and waved goodbye to Mars. Back at the palace Cira smiled and nudged Jadeite.

"Did you two have fun?" She teased.

"You're almost as bad as Nephrite," Jadeite groaned. A flustered Sol met them at the gate of the kingdom. His silver eyes were bloodshot as if he had been crying. Tears stained his cheeks and the generals rushed Cira inside.


	16. Act 16: What She Really Needs

"She's been in her room for weeks," Nephrite informed Kunzite, "she says she's never coming out." Kunzite sighed and shook his head.

"She lost both her parents," Jadeite interjected, "come her some slack."

"While I do understand that," Sol sighed as he rubbed his temples, "the kingdom is now in her hands. She must understand that." Zoicite lifted himself from his chair and stared at all of them.

"She needs to be with him more than ever," he said as he left the room. Kunzite jumped up and followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Kunzite inquired already knowing the answer to his own question.

"To get her lover," Zoicite replied. In a flash Celino and Zoicite were back in the kingdom and Celino knocked on her chamber doors.

"Cira," Celino called, "please let me in." Celino pressed down on the handle to her door and opened it. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. Cira sat in the corner with her mother's robe draped around her. Her room appeared untidy and disheveled as if a hurricane had just hit in. He knelt down beside her and held out his arms for her. She threw herself in his arms and buried her face in his chest staining his jacket with the few tears she had left. His jacket stifled her quiet sobs. Celino embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here now," he whispered to her.

"That's what she really needed," Zoicite whispered to the guys as they stood outside her chamber doors. Celino wiped Cira's tears away and smiled down at her.

"Thank you for being here," she whispered her voice cracking with each word. Celino kissed her lips and silenced her thanks. "I can't do it," she mumbled to herself. "I just can't," she sobbed unable to form any more tears.

"We'll get through this," he whispered and kissed her forehead. He sighed and pushed her away from him for a bit. "I hoped this would be under a better circumstance," he sighed and dug around in his pocket pulling out a small white box. He shoved it into Cira's hands then looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she stared at the contents in the box.

"I've never been more sure in my life," he smiled and chuckled a bit, "I'm already down on both knees and this isn't the least bit romantic, but Cira will you marry me?" Cira cracked a smile for the first time in weeks and giggled softly.

"Of course, I will," Cira smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger. Zoicite burst through the door and smiled at them.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Zoicite smiled and ran up to Cira. He grabbed her left hand and smiled. "I did," he flashed the ring at the other generals and Sol. Kunzite and the other generals gathered around Celino and Cira. For the first time in weeks Cira was smiling. Within a few months they were married on Earth. The ceremony was beautiful and full of Peruvian lilies and pink roses.

"Our baby's all grown up," Serenity cried as Celino's father hugged her. Cira curtsied to his parents and smiled. "I guess you'll be handling all the business for your kingdom now," Serenity smiled as she wiped her eyes, "I look forward to working with both of you." Cira hugged her in-laws tightly and forced back her tears.

"As I do with you, Queen Serenity," she smiled. At the end of the row stood Sol and the four generals. Celino held her hand and smiled at her as he led her to them.

"It's with great honor and so much pride," Sol said to the inhabitants of the Amaterasu kingdom, "that I crown your new king and queen." Sol quickly placed the king's crown on Celino's head then turned to Cira and smiled. "We are all so proud of you," he whispered and smiled as he placed the queen's crown on top of her head. The two of them turned to the crowd. "Queen Cira and King Celino," Sol announced as the two headed to the back on the hallway.

"And now," Celino smiled at his bride, "we waltz."


End file.
